Dumbledores Weihnachtsgeschichte
by f.thoele
Summary: Jeder hat seine ganz persönliche Weihnachtsgeschichte  eine ist diese hier.


**Dumbledores Weihnachtsgeschichte**

„Es war im Sommer", sagte er. „Ich arbeitete damals als Krankheitsvertretung im Honigtopf - übrigens sehr nett da - da kam eines Morgens ein junger Mann rein und fing an, Sachen zu stehlen. Er war 19, vielleicht 20, ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie einen schamloseren Ladendieb gesehen. Er stand in der Abteilung für Brausebonbons und stopfte sie sich gläserweise in seine Taschen. Es war sehr voll im Laden, also sah ich ihn zuerst nicht. Als ich in dann sah, fing ich an , zu schreien. Aber als ich endlich hinterm Schalter hervorkam, war er schon aus dem Laden gerannt. Ich rannte ihm hinterher, die halbe Hauptstraße entlang. Irgendwann gab ich dann auf. Als ich sah, dass er etwas verloren hatte, bückte ich mich, um es aufzuheben.

Es war seine Brieftasche. Es war kein Geld darin, nur einige Fotos und ein Ausweis. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihn ohne Probleme melden können, er wäre verhaftet worden. Ich hatte Namen und Adresse - aber ich tat es nicht. Er war nur ein junger Süßigkeitendieb, und als ich die Fotos sah konnte ich nicht mehr wütend auf ihn sein. Robert Goodwin. Das war sein Name. Auf einem der Bilder stand er Arm in Arm mit seiner Mutter oder Großmutter. Ich brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz. Wahrscheinlich war er nun drogenabhängig - einer armer junger Mann aus London. Wer würde die Geldbörse schon haben wollen?

Ich behielt die Geldbörse trotzdem. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich immer schlecht bei dem Gedanken, sie zurückzuschicken. Ich schob es immer wieder vor mir her. Der Sommer ging zuende, und ich trat meine neue Stelle auf Hogwarts an. Bis Weihnachten. Ich wusste nichts mit mir anzufangen, also fing ich an, mein Zimmer im Schloss aufzuräumen. Dabei fand ich schließlich die Geldbörse. Ich beschloss, sie persönlich zurückzubringen.

Die Adresse war in einem Außenbezirk von London, in einer Siedlung voller Sozialwohnungen. Es war eiskalt an diesem Tag, und ich verlief mich mehrfach auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Haus. In solchen Gegenden sehen alle Häuser gleich aus, und man läuft durch die nächste Straße und denkt man war hier schon. Oder man läuft durch die selbe Straße und denkt man war dort noch nicht. Irgendwann war ich dann da und klopfte an die Tür. Ich dachte, es wäre niemand da, wollte aber sicher gehen, und wartete noch ein wenig länger. Ich wollte schon aufgeben, als die Tür sich plötzlich öffnete. Eine alte Frau stand in der Tür.

»Entschuldigung, ich suche nach Robert Goodwin.«

»Bist du es, Robert?« antwortete die Frau und ließ mich herein.

Sie war wohl schon sehr alt, und offensichtlich blind.

»Ich wusste, dass du kommst. Ich wusste, du würdest deine alte Großmutter Ethel nicht vergessen!«

Dann öffnete sie ihre Arme, als wolle sie mich umarmen.

Ich hatte keine Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Ich musste schnell handeln. Und bevor ich bemerkte, was ich tat, hörte ich mich selbst reden.

»Richtig, Großmama. Ich bin wiedergekommen, um dir an Weihnachten Gesellschaft zu leisten.«

Fragen Sie nicht, wieso ich das tat. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht wollte ich sie nicht enttäuschen. Es geschah einfach so, sie umarmte mich, und ich sie.

Ich habe nie gesagt, ich wäre ihr Enkel. Zumindest nicht so direkt. Ich wollte es ihr nicht direkt sagen. Ich wollte sie auch nicht betrügen, es war ein Spiel, und wir spielten es beide - ohne Regeln abzustimmen. Ich meine, sie _wusste_, dass ich nicht ihr Enkel Robert war. Sie war vielleicht alt und etwas neben der Spur, aber sie war nicht dumm. Sie konnte einen Fremden von ihrer eigenen Familie unterscheiden. Aber ich machte sie eindeutig glücklich; und da ich eh nichts besseres zu tun hatte, blieb ich.

Also folgte ich ihr in die Wohnung, und wir verbrachten den Tag miteinander. In der Wohnung war es sehr unordendlich, aber was will man von einer alten, blinden, selbstständigen Frau erwarten? Wenn sie mir eine Frage über mein Leben stellte, log ich meist. Ich erzählte ihr, ich hätte einen guten Job in einem Süßwarenladen gefunden, würde bald heiraten, ich erzählte ihr bestimmt hundert schöne Geschichten, und sie glaubte jede einzelne.

»Das ist schön Robert.«, sagte sie meistens, »Ich wusste immer, dass du dein Leben in die Griff bekommst.«

Nach einiger Zeit wurde ich hungrig. Es schien nicht viel Essen im Haus zu sein, also ging ich los, um etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Ein Hühnchen, Suppe, Kartoffelsalat, einen Schokoladenkuchen, Bonbons, alles mögliche. Ethel hatte in ihren Schlafzimmer noch einige Flaschen Wein versteckt, und so haben wir beide schön zusammen gegessen. Wir wurden beide etwas beschwipst durch den Wein, und als wir nach dem Abendessen ins Wohnzimmer gingen, wo gemütliche Sessel standen, entschuldigte ich mich kurz und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich war schon verrückt genug, hier einen Enkel zu spielen, aber für das was folgte, schäme ich mich heute noch.

Ich betrat das Badezimmer, und das erste was ich sah, waren mehrere Kartons an der Wand. Ich ging näher um sie mir anzusehen. Es waren bestimmt 20 Kartons, und wissen sie, was darin war? Denkarien. Ich nahm an, diese kämen vom echten Robert, ein Ablageplatz für seine Hehlerware. Ich wollte immer schon ein Denkarium haben, schon seitdem ich klein war, aber ich hatte nie etwas gestohlen. Aber in dem Moment, als ich die Kartons sah, beschloss ich, eines mitzunehmen, also nahm ich einen der Kartons unter meinen Arm und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Ich war höchstens drei Minuten weg, aber als ich wiederkam, war Ethel in ihrem Sessel eingeschlafen. Zuviel Wein, nehme ich an.

Ich ging also in die Küche um Abzuwaschen, aber Ethel schlief weiter, schnarchend wie ein Baby. Ich wollte sie nicht weiter stören, also beschloss ich, zu gehen. Ich konnte ihr nicht einmal einen Zettel hinlegen, sie hätte ihn ja nicht lesen können. Also legte ich die Geldbörse auf den Tisch, nahm den Karton und ging. Und das ist das Ende der Geschichte."

„Sind Sie nie wieder dahin zurück, um nach ihr zu sehen?"

„Einmal. Drei oder vier Monate später. Ich fühlte mich so schlecht wegen dem Denkarium. Ich hatte es noch nicht einmal benutzt. Also hatte ich mich überwunden, aber Ethel war nicht mehr da. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, aber jemand anders war eingezogen und wusste von nichts."

„Sie ist wahrscheinlich gestorben."

„Ja, wahrscheinlich."

„Sie haben ihr letztes Weihnachten mit ihr verbracht."

„Wohl schon. So habe ich das nie gesehen."

„Es war eine gute Tat. Es war nett, was Sie für sie getan haben."

„Ich habe sie angelogen und bestohlen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie das gut nennen können."

„Sie haben sie glücklich gemacht. Und das Denkarium war sowieso gestohlen. Es war ja nicht so, dass es Robert wirklich gehörte."

„Tja, ich denke jetzt haben Sie ihre Weihnachtsgeschichte von mir, oder Mr. Lovegood?"

„Ja. Ich denke schon."


End file.
